


мσяє тнαη σηє || η¢т ƒƒ

by L0V3R_B0Y



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hell Trauma, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NCT 2018, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Recreational Drug Use, Religious Content, Romance, Sexual Humor, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Violence, the dreamies r so naughty in this fic sryyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: In a world where you fend for yourself there are those born with abilites that make fending for themselves easier and harder. Morals and Justice, draws to good and evil and love and hate battle. Boys of all different types of affinites and powers cross paths and create a story. Each of them learning there is more than one of them that isnt so normal. Normal doesnt exsist.





	1. ɴᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ꜱᴛʀᴇᴇᴛꜱ

**{Taeyong}**

 

If I didn't get woken up everyday at 7 I wouldn't have grown to be a morning person. Rarely grumpy people are scarce but i'm one of them. Charred eggs and half baked salt bacon is my family tradition. Fights with freedom of speech is my family practice. Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted..I'm nothing like my parents.

“YOU DIDN'T WASH MY DAMN COFFEE CUP JAEYONG!!”

I sigh.

Where’s my pants?

“YELL AT ME AGAIN WILL YOU TAEMA!! I DIDN'T FUCKIN HEAR YOU!!”, “SHUT UP BASTARD! WHOSE PANTS ARE IN THE DRYER?! JAEYONG YOU NEVER DO SHIT IN THIS HOUSE” Out of bed I grab myself a pair of new sweats not really phased that my pants ended up downstairs from my bedroom.

This house is full of questions and we never know how the weirdest of things happen. That's what I get for dropping my school to stay with my parents, Grandma asked me what I would be after I graduated. I remember the oath I made to this day and regret it..a little.

“I'm gonna stay with mom and dad and take care of them".

I didn't get into the college I applied for anyway for the past incidents I was in. Ya know as much as I should be embarrassed for being given the brand and description “Lee Taeyong, the boy who was a complete dumb douche in high school who stays in his mental parents house lazing in his room and doing chores like cinderella” I really. Don't. Care. This is better than nothing. Plus..Lee Douche has a few benefits...well and disadvantages. Nobody's perfect.

“Mornin mom”

I swing downstairs, she stops glass of cold coffee in hand “Oooh why good lovely mornin to you Yongie, did you take your joy?” she asks smiling ear to ear so brightly her eyes turn to crescent moons. “Mom its the other way around, did you take your joy? I don't take pills” I correct her leading her to the kitchen thats a holy mess.

“Oh silly me I forgot to take my joy that's why my Idiot of a husband is acting so rotten like everyday” she retorts over my arm at dad who sits tearing up newspapers at the backdoor “Hush you hag! You nag on me while you sit and eat old donuts and pick at your old nails when i'm doing all the work!” My father yells back.

I slip the cold coffee out of moms hands and ignore the banter between my parents. My mom without her joy equals hell and my father just..my father equals even more hell. “LADDY! HONEYYY! COME ON INSIDE NOW--” I sit mom down grabbing my dad in his piles of torn newspaper. “Dad! Dad! You have forgotten again, Honey died 4 years ago” Father stops looking at me quizzically.

“Oh..I forgot, well shooo I tore up the ol newspapers for her and she ain't even here she's six feet under, say! You remember where my uncle Kai was buried eh son?” I nod “yep Yeongin Cemetery dad, you tell me everyday now let's get you sat down and I’ll put on the 5 for you” I usher dad to the living room in a hurry as mom has gotten up and is pulling more things out of the drawers in the kitchen. If Dad didn't have alzheimer's the liveliness of this house would drop. The stories he recalls are life of the house. “Mom! Sit down while I get you some hot coffee and your Joy alright?!” I call out as I swipe all the old candy wrappers off the coffee table stuffing them in the trash.

_Busy, busier, busiest. Its all I know._

Flicking on the television as I run to the kitchen sticking all the dishes in the sink as quick i can tossing the full trash bag by the back door to take out. “Mom! You didn't put anything in the cup it's gonna shatter--” The empty glass mom had mistaken for her cold coffee had cracked in the microwave and I sigh

“Ooh i'm sorry dear I wasn't paying attention” Mom apologizes. I lead her to the living room as well where dad has already gotten into his reruns of a old game show in japan. “LOOKIE TAEMIN! MEI SHIN IS IN THE LEAD!”. “Yeah good for her dad I hope she’ll win” I smile getting moms old cover she sits with. She needs her medicine aka joy the nickname we came up with for it, without it she’s just a little bit out of the box than she normally is..didnt I already say that? 

“Your too loud Jaeyong, the whole country can hear you flapping your gums” Another wale of banter starts up between my parents as I retrieve moms meds and pour her some more coffee after scooping out the broken glass in the microwave. “Your flapping your gums woman! You don't have any good teeth like me those bones in your mouth are fake like my hair!” Setting moms meds and drink down just as dad pulls his faux bangs off his head the doorbell rings

“Dad! Put your hair back on! Mom take your Joy and rest up alright?”. Neither parents seem to hear me so I drop them for a moment, I rush to the door swinging it open cool air blasting me in the face. The calm neighborhood makes me jealous, I feel crazed and rushed but im..used to it. 

“Hey” My best friend Yuta shows up in the midst of this chaos, I still in rush hour mode struggle to breathe.

I barely muster a smile all my stress running down my face in sweat. “Hey come on in, go to my room for now i'll be up in a minute” Yuta nods, the boy knows me and my family well enough to know my room is the safe zone in this messy residence. He goes upstairs as I grab the mail that sat next to him by the doorway dragging it inside before running to grab the trash from the kitchen taking it outside. Its fairly sunny but the winds are strong, i bring the trash to the corner running back inside. 

“Taeyong!!! Did you eat your breakfast I made you some!” Mom shouts seeming to have calmed down, dad is sucked back into the tv creating a new pile of hard candy wrappers. “I'm eating now mom, thank you~” I cheese as I pass the doorway. Doing a quick clean of the kitchen spraying some air freshener to get rid of the burnt food and unwashed dishes smell I grab moms cold charred eggs and undercooked salt bacon. Making breakfast is her start to the day and even though she doesn't make the food exactly.. edible it makes her feel good to do something normal so I let her be. Now...Yuta, parents are quiet. Go.

Taking the stairs 3 at a time balancing my breakfast on the palm of my hand I rush to my room rounding the stair end and bursting into my room.

“Hey..sorry i'm late” I step in quickly shutting the door behind me.

Yuta normally would be preoccupied with something in my room waiting patiently for me to get my parents situated but he wasnt doing that today...

Yuta’s splayed out on my bed paler than usual quiet and unmoving. Yuta was born in Japan and of a good looking family so when he doesn't look the norm you knows somethings wrong, his dark hair was matted and greasy with sweat. He looked a little thinner, all the muscle he adores more than his life was looking haggard on him. “Yuta, you okay?” I ask.

Red flags were already going off in my head and I regretted not noticing something different when I answered the door. The hairs on my nape stand up and I frown a little ready for anything as I keep moving.

He doesn't reply, I dump my breakfast in my trash and set the plate aside going to my bedside to tap him, only then do I notice the dark veins showing through his skin..the sharp shiny white canines beginning to poke over his pink lips and the shuddering he was beginning to make.

“Yuta..have yo--”

I didn't react quick enough to see Yuta snap upwards grabbing onto me hard tackling me hard onto the floor with a loud thud, My eyes grew wide with shock and fear and I grunt upon our impact to the floor, Yuta ahead of me had a vise strong grip stamping me to my bedroom floor. I barely had processed being late on realizing he was out of his normal mind.

His pretty light brown eyes were a murderous red and he was hissing with all intent to sink those giant canines into me. This is what it’s like to be attacked by a starved vampire. Vampires..old legend scarier than you can imagine sometimes. Unless your name is Bella heh..

_Luckily I was a vampire as well as my friend._

“Get ahold of yourself!” I growled instinctively grabbing onto his neck in return rolling us over. Keeping my strength as a supernatural being at bay is difficult but because I was handling my friend it was easier. It’d be better if I would've looked at him when he showed up. You can always tell when someone needs to feed. Vamps need to live in areas where we can get away with feeding and are able to get a good drink, if were forced into hiding or are in a place where we get caught or have to space our feeding times our kind doesn't fair well, Vamps 101.

Our kind has been around for a long time, if you didnt know then, you know now. 

Yuta unresponsive dug his nails into my shoulder and chest struggling to get me off him but I wouldn't let myself budge until he swung from underneath me his nails scraping over my face raking up clean cuts. The sting wasnt too bad, a few droplets of blood dripped onto his cheek from the slice. That made me a little mad…If he wanted to see some blood then I could show him some blood.

Lifting up I struggled to avoid his hands and ignore his sharp nails digging into my flesh. In a second I licked my lips before dropping downward to bite into the males neck fast and hard like a leopard killing a deer making him howl in pain. He squirmed like a fish out of water limbs thwacking me in different spots but I refused to let up.

I wasn't biting enough to suck or break the skin I was biting to tear and most of all hurt. Pain brings you to your senses sometimes, Id met a hungry Yuta enough to know that snapping him out of this state with pain is best.

Chomping down I felt the thick and overly salty heavy flow of blood over my tongue. Vampire blood is always thicker and too salty for humans to like. Although humans have no idea how perfect there blood is. With a another cry of pain racking out of Yuta, I got kicked off and sent flying into my bedroom wall creating a giant dent in it from the impact my spine ruining the wall and me wincing as I slid down the wall landing on my bum with another grunt. 

All dad;s trophies and mom's heirlooms, pictures and decorations rattled in their spots or fell off either side of me...The battle was getting out of hand at this point, if my parents came up here to see what was wrong we'd be in deep shiz.

Yuta scampered away holding his gushing neck a chunk pulled up from the wound I made leaving the area soaked with thick dark red blood. The pissed but pain stricken expression on his face made me hesitate. I couldn't tell if he was back to normal or not. In a hyperdrive mood I picked myself up and went to rush again but had to skid to a halt when Yuta suddenly raised a hand scooting against my dresser. “...wai...i'm sorry..” he panted eyes flickering in shades of uncontrollable red and the pretty brown he naturally had.

I knelt down to check him out still keeping my space..

His blood and skin smeared over my mouth must've knocked him into reality because he looked worn out and weak as he sat huddled into my dresser bloodied and ready to get help, vampires have it hard here. If you don't get blood when you need it, you lose yourself. End of story. There's no love on the streets for people like us, _Monsters like us._

…

 

“YAH! TAEYONG GO PAY THE ELECTRIC BILL!!”


	2. ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴅᴀʏꜱ

_**{Mark}** _

 

“Oof! I messed up a lil!”

I had just dropped my stupid bag of over 900000000000+ coins for the 100th time on my way to the bank counter. This money was a means to a end. The _end_  in my shoes is my water bill.

People were snickering at me at this point, no help though..Ugh. I wish I was born with the better hands than a mind. Yes I have heard of a wallet but my puppy ate it, No lie. My puppy ate my wallet. Thats another reason i'm here for money, I have to pay the vet for them to keep him another night for after surgery care. I wasnt getting my wallet's remains out of his belly by myself.

Back to the moment the clowning I was hearing from the group of teenagers with their mother in the line next to me was insane really...

“Next!”

I was grabbing one more penny from out of my shoe when I tripped a little causing more coins to be spilt out of my bag and that allowed someone to cut me in line. If I couldn't hear what people were thinking I wouldn't hear the “So cute but retarded” comment over my head. I continued picking up my mess out of breath from bending over and grabbing the money and finally joined the line. I was the dum dum wearing crocs and a teenage mutant ninja turtle sweatshirt making all the bad moves..

Such little sympathy, so much greed, so much money lust, stress and worry. Money controls the world...It's terrifying. I could hear everyone's thoughts and feel everyone's emotions loud and clear. It made my social anxiety worse and better, it was helpful to get lost in the public's thoughts drowning out my own insecurity of being in someone's line of sight. 

I was a people watcher, mind reader... Every now and then you'd catch me laugh at a thought I read or heard or you'd see me pout in sympathy, grimace in pain or blush if it was something of _that_ genre or at the least you'd see me back up like now because ive caught onto a psycho's train of thought.

A strangers thoughts ahead of me were dark and alarming telling me to back up. I was just a man trying to pay my bills, get money for my puppy and get some cash to get my friend a birthday present but somebody had other ideas. Way way way not bank likely ideas...

“3 blades will do”

“I shouldn't cause too much trouble”

“His blood should be pretty.. like him”

I sensed right then something was gonna happen. Why mark?! Why? I always end up in the worst of situations. Backing up I looked around, was there anything I could do? Other than run for it of course. Screw money for whatever, id find somewhere else to break the cash if being here could possibly cost my life..

The doors were a few meters away, I could make it. But what about everyone else?

This person isn't normal..They’re psycho. Calling the cops would be too late. There had to be a little something I could do. Looking at the back of this person they seemed to have a fair build, they looked well kempt and idol like..Maybe I could distract them? Nah that’d get me killed. This person reeked something sweet, something better than perfume or cologne. I almost felt myself swoon. 

“If he doesn't get himself in here he’ll be in hella trouble”

…

I had to do it. I was a mega introvert but lives were at risk. I had no choice. I rarely used my empathy unless the time called for it but it was a dangerous power. I was born with it, Mark lee the boy you wouldn't expect who quite literally wears his emotions on his sleeves and listens to the whispers and every thought and emotion of those around him.

Quite a peculiar story I have don't I?

My calling was never to be a hero but sometimes I chose to shine.

“Don't Do This” I began murmur inside forcing my inner voice out to him. “Please don't do this”

The man having heard my strange voice entering his mind looked around quickly, too quickly to be human I felt right off the bat. I jumped startled but got a brief view of their face. They were quite a looker….don't let that stop me. Pretty feline like eyes, plump lips, nice skin..sharp jawline i only caught a glimpse of for a moment.

“If you know what’s best its not this, please don't do this” I continued forcing myself to be louder having to clench my fists together to focus. I backed up even more as they began to shake their head rapidly as if to shake the voice out a their ear like water a agitated worried look across their flawless face, they were confused and aware someone was talking to them. Now all I have to hope is they don't know its me. I already declared this person was not normal.. “Think of others, this will get you in lots of trouble do you really wanna do this” I kept up my prodding.

At this point they began to beat at their head smacking it like a maniac “...wha..stop”

Maybe that was enough...“Leave, this isn't a good decisi--”

Before I could breathe a stone cold hard hand was around my neck. My cut off of air and fear filled squeak was so puny I cringed in the moment.

“Its you bastard..”

I couldn't breathe. I clawed at this man's fist cutting off my breathing beginning to kick and flail as I realized I was being lifted off the ground. I know I was little but I wasn't light, I was plucked off the ground by this.. _thing_!

People around began to notice the action going on and stopped and stared some gasping and coming forward only stopping not helping. I had always wished to die a quick and painless death but it seemed I was gonna see the opposite.

Slow, painful and unfortunate.

All I could hear was the raging, dark thoughts of my attacker, the fear and shock of those around me some of them wanting to see death before their eyes and the heavy guilt and hesitation of standing going to help. I kept struggling for air and to fight free but my strength was beginning to sap and die. 

The world was blurring out but really all I could see was this mans face. A face so insanely perfect getting blurred into a vignette. I didn't even get to say goodbye, most don't...at least I won't be the only one.

…

“You’ll regret this--” My last message was cut off by me being dropped to the ground wheezing and coughing rubbing my throat my vision returning slow along with the rest of my senses coming back to life.

A wild hiss from the left caught my attention but all I saw was blurry figures wrestling about near a crowd. Security tried to intervene but ended up giving up also noticing these men were not normal and their own two hands and batons wouldn't get a hit on the antagonists.

“Are you ok?”

A set of firm hands suddenly pulled me away from the tussle going on between whoever these people were. “..i-i'm fine...what is happening?” I looked back meeting a man who looked straight out of a anime. His eyes were a fierce but dull red, inhuman. My jaw dropped in shock..“If I had time to explain I would--Look out!” I received a shove sending me sliding away from the man as a black blur flew onto my saver. I couldn't believe my own eyes and I see things people don't see so this was so messed up...

Maybe this was a new action movie being shot and I was mistaken for a cast member. The cameras weren't there though or they were invisible.

People at this point began to take off in panic. Screams and crowds ran at me and I couldn't move so I was bombarded in the rush. I pinched my eyes shut putting my arms over my face. Several legs, arms and feet knocked me a few meters back..

I sat enduring the rush until everyone had evacuated and all that was left was a man with hazel locks moving in a blur throwing punches and kicks so fast I could barely see, it reminded me of dragon ball Z. His opponent the one who caught me was moving just as fast but he-he had horns sharp long and curved into a point and a tail that looked like the cliche depiction of a demon from hell. I was glad I could pick up on the details of these men..

Hisses and growls sounding animalistic and feline like as they fought had me speechless, I knew it had to be a dream but no. I stood up shaking unsure where to go…The other man had been forced to the ground a foot smashed onto his neck sure to snap it if someone or himself didnt get free. His opponent in all black a weird strange smoky thick sith fleeting about him moving to make strange monster like claws as weapons to add with his own hands swiped at the boy down for the count beneath him.

How much longer would I stay in the audience consisting of only myself?

It took something deep in me to pick myself up and run towards the two battles “Stop!” I shouted but my voice isn't as loud as I wanted it to be. Snapping to either sides of the scene I couldn't catch my breath. The one with the horns snapped at me fangs dripping a unreal snake tongue rattling at me. “What are you?” They demanded voice a hiss.

I couldn't answer, I didnt want to, I decided to reach up moving fast I could grabbing hold of their foot as they were midair dodging a attack effortlessly from the other boy. Yanking down I pulled them to the ground losing my balance, I made a mistake pulling such a bold move because next thing I knew the demon had slithered a top me so fast I was sure I wasn't gonna make it out alive this time.

“I’ll make sure your dead for this round~” the demon spat eyes glowing a monstrous flaming violet purple as they raised a hand claws of a lion ready to slash my throat open. I unknowingly threw a punch my knuckles connecting with their jaw and side of their mouth hard a unforgiving crunch echoing out.

The demon launched itself off of me crying out in pain. Looking down at my chest because I swore my heart was beating so hard it was gonna bust out of my ribcage I found a few long pointed teeth roots and blood staining my sweatshirt right over leonardo's and mikey's face. Sitting up I forced myself to my feet just in time to find the demon prowling around fresh blood staining his chin and lips “...alright..i see how it is”

Again I was rushed but the boy who saved me the first time somehow slid before us taking the demons ambush. “GO!”

I was ready to help what I thought were the heroes but the other protagonist name unknown had snagged me with him towards the doors. “GET SOMEWHERE SAFE AND DON'T LET ANYONE FIND YOU!”

I was so frazzled I nearly passed out “I- I can help! Why?”

“Go! They can't know you aren't normal!”

That was all it took. I ran, ran as fast as my legs would take me. I didnt stop, I couldn't see where I was going or anything, my mind was a blur feet moving left and right, I was swerving out of the way of people slurred apologies leaking from my lips. I thought I was gonna make it all the way home...

...

Until something slammed into the side of me so hard the breath and life left me.

 


	3. ꜱᴍᴀʟʟ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴀʟʟ

**{Jisung}**

 

 

“Hold still or its gonna hurt even mo--”

“AHHOOWW” Renjun screamed and howled as I had to hold him down. He was getting his ankle popped back in place a fourth time by a doctor.

“I'm sorry, I know that hurt but i'm pretty sure you’ll be all better in a few days” Dr. Kun as read on his id card pinned to his coat said. Renjun whimpered covering his face “God that fuckin hurt! Do you know how to do your damn job?!” he swore growling at the doc.

“Yes, I'm positive, not everything I do is painless though unfortunately” Doc says a sorry filled look on his face.

I snicker as Renjun whines again bashing his head against the bed pillows. “It still feels broke” Doctor Kun frowns taking a closer look at Renjun’s swollen as hell ankle, if he hadn't gotten all pissy wissy and took off all angry he wouldn't have gotten hit by that stupid truck. I always tell him his ass needs to watch out for animal crossing signs when he scampering about being the fox he is. 

“Perhaps you may have broken it not just dislocated it, i think what we’ll do is..” He talks to himself running his hands over the purple and red swollen part seeming to be thinking. Renjun face still in his hands stops whining after a moment and I frown in confusion as he looks at his ankle “..what are you doing?” he asks intently

“Examining it a little more, shall we take a x-Ray?” Doc asks flashing a small smile at us. Renjun looks to me a questioning look on his face “No..It’d be dumb because it feels fine now”.

I throw out a ' _wtf_ ' hand motion “Bro you were literally just crying what do you mean?”

Doc smiles wide raising his hands “It does?! Well lookie there I told you once I popped it back it’d feel better”

“Thats weird asf doc, You sure you ain't do anything?” Renjun asks once again looking shadily at Doc Kun. He shakes his head in denial.

“No no, I was checking over it for any shatters or anything but I guess you had just dislocated it” he explains scooting away on his stool putting his glasses back on his coat. I share another off look with Renjun “...does he smell funny to you or is it just me?” I look back the doc, he looks like a good looking doctor, I did not sense anything funny about him, I would catch something if he wasn't human because i'm not myself. Maybe the fact were here every other week getting Renjun fixed up because he keeps getting himself hurt is making me numb. Looking at him closely as he goes on about staying propped up and hydrated I notice two things but don't think too deep on it.

“You wont need the cast for long and stay on pain meds, not too much though. Luckily you only dislocated it..”

His ears are a little pointed..maybe it's just me or..no they're funny shaped and...he does smell funny. Scent isn't how I recognize another being so I wasn't sure. It could be some new cologne or something.Jisung is a heavy Gucci cologne wearer. 

“he does smell like something..” I whisper to Renjun, he nods in agreement. We wouldn't need any of this dumb info we’ll be running in the trees by tomorrow.

“..prolly cologne.”, “Look at his ears tho” I comment back under my breath. We both glare seriously checking this man out for anymore strange things. “Any questions gentlemen?” Doc turns to us clipboard in hand.

“Yea” Renjun says sitting up. He smirks a little. Doc smiles “Ask away then young man”

“Did your plastic surgery go wrong on your ears..they look a little different” Renjun comments, the doc looks unphased and a little embarrassed but chuckles “No no its runs in my family, we get called the elfen fam cuz of our ears. No bad trip surgery just a family perk” he says. We nod.

“Is that all?”

“What cologne you wearing?”

“You sure do smell like a elf..your family isn't wrong” I step in. He continues to act nonchalant laughing at our accusations and out of the box questions. “I go hiking and camping a lot, I went yesterday maybe that's what you smell, or maybe it is the new Tropic love cologne i'm wearing~” he plays us off.

I dropped my thoughts at this point. Renjun still looks suspicious. If our kind didn't hate elves tryna treat us like pets and shit we wouldn't be bothered. “Okay that was all we were just curious”

Doc smiles again “I understand, I get curious little pets like you everyday--”, “Doc we have a emergency, A car accident victim is in room 114. He was involved in that bank attack or something. Doc Avila isn't available he’s in the surgery ward” A nurse pokes in. Kun nods “I was just finishing up here with these gentlemen, your outcheck papers should be at the desk right out here. My nurse will be back in a second to wrap you up then you can get on your way. Thanks gents” Dismissing himself Doc leaves with the nurse.

…

I look at Renjun

….

“Jisung, he’s definitely a Elf”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that fight scene was cringy and such im working on getting better at it but until then *le cri* they're just gonna have cringy ass fight scenes sorrrryyyyy. Im tryna make the story more aesthetic but it doesn't always work. Like at all. Anyway hope yall cutsie tater tots are happy and living life great (♥ω♥ ) ~♪ ~S <3


	4. ʙʟᴜᴇ ᴇꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇ

**{Chenle}**

 

_Ding Bing Ding~_

…

_Ding Bing Ding~_

….

_Ding Bing Ding~_

…

“ughhh….” I dig for my phone going off in my covers next to me, once I grab the stupid loud thing I chuck it out of my tent flap. I go to grab my pillow and go back to sleep but the sounds of dew droplets hitting my tents top make me sigh and get up. Morning forest light shines through my pretty green tent, dew droplets falling down the tent sides get me mesmerized for a moment. Nice way to wake up. Last time I slept out here I woke up to bees stinging me and it really wasn't fun. Birds flitting from tree to tree calling out into the morning make me feel comforted, I didn't want to move but the more I listened to the forest ambiance the more I felt my internal itch to take a morning dive.

Stretching out I looked at my legs kicking them around waking myself up. Once I got myself up I pulled off my shirt and wandered out of my tent. I dodged the droplets of dew falling from leaves overhead. The sky was nice and blue, pretty cotton clouds decorating the image. My feet dug into the moist earth as I wandered from my burnt out fire and began a morning walk retrieving my phone from where I tossed it out. Where I used to live in China the greenlands were much more lush but I came to Korea a long long time ago and the memories still haven't faded. I kept parts of my childhood though, my name. Zhong Chenle, my chinese traditions, my family heirlooms tucked away in chests at my beach house a while from here and most of all. My sea creature descendancy from the Chinese sea's.

I was made into a mythical creature when I was young, a accident. Father took me fishing for a little getaway and I made the mistake of trying to pet the flying fish that was sailing in and out of the salty water around us and I tipped out the boat. Father somehow didnt notice I was gone.

I remember the scene clear as day. The beauty of being beneath the water was extraordinary but gosh it burned. I didnt know how to swim so I thrashed about in the sea oxygen depleting in my screams vanishing in bubbles. The shadow of my dad's boat was looming farther and farther away until I couldn't struggle and I sunk. Down...I was drowning recollecting what little childhood I had lived through until one of my brethren saved me.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I always thought in a outlandish way and was told to be childish for believing in fantasies and my wildest dreams but I knew I wasnt wrong when I received the soft pearlen kiss from a mermaid and I was spared death. I opened my eyes and next thing I knew my legs were gone, I could breathe and a scaly teal tail had replaced my legs. 

That was how I become a merman. It's still a secret but such a beautiful secret~ 

Humming a gentle song I began to skip, I stopped by a berry bush grove. The fruits and plants were getting to be ripe and edible. I squatted down getting a handful of the sweet berries to munch on before heading off again. Summer really was the most beautiful time of the seasons. Sun dances off your skin and everything is bloomed and about.

God I _love_ nature~!!!!!!

On my way past the thicker trees a bunny patch catches my eye and I stop. There head stuck out of its den sits a fuzzy gray bunny a little dirt and grass stuck on its nose. I smile dropping to a knee. “Hii Mr. patter” I wave. He backs up and I pout when he disappears but as I go to stand up the animal comes out slowly approaching me. I contain my jittery excitement holding my hands out. “Your my favorite animal today” I chuckle once i’ve managed to run a finger over its soft fur giving it a few pets before being able to lift him up his hind legs kicking softly.

Its small but adorable eyes and teeth and twitching nose are inches from mine as I gently blow on its face getting the grass and dirt off him before setting him down in a cuddle. I know i'm weird the boy in the forest who’s cuddling a wild bunny but you have to see the beauty in nature and its inhabitants to not call me weird. Look at the forest not the trees. It’s truly wonderful

“You have some big ears little guy” I coo rolling around keeping the bunny safe in my arms. He doesn't run seeming to be a little more curious about me as well. Its little whiskers tickle my face as I plant a couple soft pecks on the animals head. “Do your ears hang low--”

A snap in the trees next to me makes both me and patter freeze looking towards the thick trees off in the distance.

I hug Patters tighter to me.

Another snap..I can feel the bunny wiggle nervously in my arms.

“Don't worry..we’ll be fine. It's probably a squirrel”

…

_I was wrong._

One of the forests scary beings abruptly sprang out from its hiding teeth and claws bared. It was another hound, thick fur and snout, blazing hazel eyes and teeth made to tear through layers of flesh. I jolted to my feet giving patters a scare as I was in flight mode. I had only encountered these dogs a few times. I always hid or ran till I lost them but they're very fast.

My good morning had already been put to waste as I was forced to flee a monster. How these beasts had not been found out by hikers or anything? I don't know.

I was on my feet and running fast I could through the trees, the forest sped by me as I sprinted. I nearly tripped over fallen branches and logs several times. The bunny was shuddering in my arms and i thought I was crushing him but I couldn't loosen up or he would fall out. I didn't want my friend to get eaten. The wolf’s barks as it was after me only made me run faster. I kept forcing my steps to be faster and faster. Faster and faster. There was no one to run to, I had strayed off from my campsite and I couldn't stop and call anyone. All I was left with was the water.

_The water._

_My home._

But patters can’t survive in water!!!!!

Once I realized the barks and heavy paw steps were a little far back i stopped. I only had a split second to tuck Mr patters into a hollow space underneath a giant tree, he scrunched himself up shaking in the roots and dirt. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye I was running again. Same call faster and faster. I could sense the nearest area of blue to hide in. Vicious snarls and the loping wolf behind me was close enough to catch my back but I forced myself to only run faster until out came a clearing and the end of the land stopped.

I could see the expanse of the sea and I ran for it, It was my calling since the moment I was changed.

I didn't hesitate I jumped just in time, but not fast enough to miss the giant claws slicing into my back. “Ah!” I yelped feeling the air immediately sting the open giant gashes. Dang wolf!!!!

The water rushed at me and seconds later once submerged it was my tails job to get me the heck out of there. In a storm of bubbles I swam off as quick I could. I wasn't sure where I was and I kept going even though I'm sure the wolf couldn't get me but something else could. This wound. I could see the blood trailing behind me red. It could attract sharks or other predators.

Merpeople can be eaten by their fellow underwater friends. I felt weak the longer I swam and swam. The wound only stung more and more, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to stop, when I did the red in the water around me made move again. I can't stay here. I need to get on land and get help. I was swimming home from here on and if anything I knew it was time to investigate these wolf beasts. They aren't are no normal wolves let me tell you.

Merman on a mission...


	5. ʟᴇᴛ ɢᴏ

It’s a boring ass night. I'm on shift for no reason. Death lusters can have interesting jobs but it’s not all that cool when you have no one to reap.

I mean come on! It’s in our name “ G R I M .. R E A P E R” were supposed it be noting dead bitches but there ain’t none-- “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

... oh!

Somebody dead!

Free falling off the tip of the business tower I was sitting on lazing about watching the city below me race through the night bright and full of action to watch. Hitting the ground running I thought this is probably the only action i'm gonna see tonight because Korea’s getting boring. I'm thinking about moving back to Thailand,My hometown.. people die there all the time. It’s a little amusing to watch. Like America the heart of death, Preachers getting robbed on a sunday, someone shot at their front desk, kids taking their first knives to the heart, husbands giving their wives a good beating only to realize they hit one too many times.

Its gruesome but great. Keeps me busy.

Vanishing through the streets toward my destination I decide to take back alleys. Once I arrive I can tell this is a cozy small home close to the edge of the city. I don't hear anything but I can feel the grief flooding the area. Grief, the substance grim reapers see and measure left behind by those who witness or learn of a death. Its like a sludge naked to the human or supernatural eye except for grim reapers. If one grieves too much over a loss they become a grim reaper in their second life.

I am a victim of too much grief.

I don't need permission to enter the premisis, you wouldn't tell I was ever there anyway. Grim reapers move with no sound or presence if we want. Me? I don't mind being seen every now and then not every time though. Swinging through a open window I enter a boy’s room. I can tell from the posters and unkempt bed, toilet paper by the computer and the smell of just. Boy.

I used to be the same way except I had empty lotion bottles all over the place and my room was much messier. I’ve been in so many places where fallen people have laid to rest I can already tell who lives in which room. But of course my youth was much more than hormones, porn and messy room, bad grades and videogames.

Stepping over dirty clothes I listen for any noises. Still no response from anyplace in the house. Skipping town to the next room I step on site, the grief is definetely covering the area, its thck black slime is sitting all over the place. I meet the scene of a boy hunkered over a older mans lifeless body. Grief blackens up the floor around them.

He sobs hard gripping so hard onto his old man he could break his old bones. I don't think he’’l even notice i'm there. Sighing I summon my scythe stepping closer to them. I thought the boy would be in too much pain and shock to acknowledge my presence but i was mistaken. The grief sitting like goop all over him and his pa’s dead body broke and receded when the boy suddenly looked up at me.

I camouflaged myself but the boy was still staring straight through me, well or at me. I paused cocking my head unsure if he still saw me or not. “Who are you?” he asks voice weak and solemn. Tears and pain is all I see on the boy. He had to just about out of school or older by the looks. 

…

“I'm here to collect your dad, Sorry for your loss, if you keep letting the grief grow on you your gonna become one of my kind” I spoke out. The boy sniffled wiping his eyes still hugging onto his dad. I could already tell the cause of death.

There was no physical wounds but his heart and liver had gone to rot. I became aware of the excessive amount of beer and alcohol bottle sitting empty as pure cause to this boys fathers passing. “..wh-what?” I came closer holding my scythe. He shouldn't be able to see me. “What are you?” I asked. He no doubt wasn't human.

“-i-i-im ..j-jeno..y-your Not TAKING MY DAD!” he suddenly shouted, a strange flicker from him alarmed me/

The grief began to cover more of him by the inch so I assumed it was maybe my eyes mistaking me.

I smiled “I have no choice, do you wanna see many more people die like this?” I ask. I dont spare pity on anyone as I cant fix whats been done, All I do is take whats left. 

He painfully stifles a sob “..n-no”

I come even closer “Then he has to go--”

“NO” The boy yells and that’s when I see it.

The light. Burning the grief off him, its murky excretions sizzling back allowing the light to poke through. I stopped stepping back raising my scythe in defense. Light is always a bad sign. “I will have to kill you if you interfere, what are you?” I question again. 

He hugs onto his father crying harder “don't touch him! Go monster!”

I shake my head “I will give you one more chance”. Jeno doesn't listen “LEAVE!” He shouts the light scaring me as it pulsates within him, the grief continues to sither off burned.

“What are you?!” I question sternly now, he possesses light. My greatest enemy.

“Who are you?” he asks in return pulling his father’s body closer.

“Ten, Here to take your dad to a better place” I answer. Jeno shakes his head “NO! YOU CANT HAVE HIM!”. I growl annoyed. “So be it..you wish to die” I raise my scythe going to swing it down busting both into hell but last I heard was the boy Jeno scream out “NOO” and i was blinded by the light within him bursting out to send me fleeting out into the night.

The immense burn that slapped me like a steel wall nearly made me feel like I had disintegrated. I staggered in darkness. 

If I wasn't a demon I wouldn't know that was a light coming from two powerful nemesis of my kind. Heaven and Apollo. Two most powerful forces against evil and darkness. No one can set foot in that light. It burnt the grief to ash. All of it and i-i i've been wounded.

“...he-hell...burning hell...I'm blind”


	6. ʙʀᴏᴋᴇ

The worst pain i’d ever felt woke me. A splitting deeper than core searing pain was exploding over the left side of my body. I felt broken from head to toe on my side. I wanted so desperately to breathe but I couldn't, colors were pulsating beneath my lids till I managed to force them open where only a bright white ceiling spun and I shut them again.

Trying with all my might to force oxygen into my lungs I felt myself wheezing in small bits of air, My back was arching in attempts to get more oxygen into my lungs but everything on my one side felt broken and unmovable, crushed and in too much pain. I was crying, I could feel it. My ears rang so loud it made my head feel like it was gonna pound out of my skull. I was trying to scream and somewhere over the ringing I could hear my voice shrieking out. I could feel myself moving but I felt a little out of my body almost.

“Hold still please sir!”

“I know your in lots of pain but you have to let us do our job”

“Sir please try to calm down!” Voices were going in one ear and out of the other. My vision was distorted I felt sick. “He needs oxygen”

“Ho-how is he alive?! He’s broken”

“Please make this stop!” I screamed hot tears rolling neverending down my face. Something in me was beginning to shut down. Was I really dying this time? I wasn't ready. But god I was if death was a way out of this pain. It hurts, it won't stop hurting!

“His name is mark-Mark! Please calm down!”

Mark’s slipping..i'm gonna fall...i can't hold on..

…

_Help i can't stay.._


End file.
